


【Gamquick】势不两立(pwp)

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 【Gamquick】势不两立 by 夔冥*无能力au pwp*痞子警察牌x黑道太子爷银*ooc属于我，他们属于彼此





	【Gamquick】势不两立(pwp)

“皮特罗，那个条子又来了，你自己看着办吧。”多米诺气定神闲的擦拭着自己的匕首。  
“咳！”一句话倒是把旁边刚喝下一口啤酒的皮特罗吓得够呛，他皱着眉头捏爆了手里的易拉罐，抬腿就跑“就说我不在！”刚跑了没两步就刚好撞进男人怀里。

“你这个谎说的可太没有技术含量了。”雷米掰过怀里极不情愿的人的脸，吻了吻人拧在一起的眉头。   
“那你们谈，我可就先撤了。”多米诺丢给皮特罗一个你多保重眼神，她才懒得在这里继续做千瓦灯泡，虽然皮特罗嘴上打死都不承认他和雷米有什么，但事实上大家都心知肚明。

床都上过那么多次了，还瞎矫情什么？

“谢了Neena，改天请你吃饭。”  
多米诺也不回应，冲这两人摆了摆手踩着高跟鞋就离开了，只留下两个人面面相觑，气氛好不尴尬。

“真亏了Neena，不然我还真找不到你。”  
“都摸到我安全屋还有你大名鼎鼎的Remy LeBeau警探做不到的事情？”皮特罗哼了一声，“说吧，你找我又有什么事？上床的话免谈”他拧着眉毛双手抱胸的靠在吧台上，一副爱答不理的样子。  
“来看看你，两个月没见，有没有想我，嗯？”雷米倒也不气，轻车熟路的到厨房摸了罐酒。  
“我难得安生两个月你倒是别来烦我。”银发的青年一把抢过男人刚喝了一口的易拉罐，“真拿自己不当外人？”  
“喝罐酒而已，什么时候这么小气了。”雷米忍不住笑起来，“不就是封了你两个盘口，至于吗。”  
“What！？你知不知道就为了这个破事我差点被我爸赶出去！”气急的人抬手就是一拳冲着那张欠揍的脸打过去，雷米反应够快偏头躲过，成功保住了自己的鼻梁，顺手握住了皮特罗来不及收回的右手，保持着歪着脑袋的动作，勾起嘴角。  
“这可真让我想到我们刚见面的的时候。”  
“在审讯室的时候？”  
“不，还要更早，你不知道”。棕发的男人回想起第一次遇见年轻人的时候，他差些以为皮特罗是被小混混围住索要保护费的大学生，可还不等雷米发扬他警察的正义感，那几个小流氓就被皮特罗全部放到，速度快的令雷米瞠目。  
“我不知道？”皮特罗看着他那副神情脊背一阵发凉，见他一副心不在焉的神情更烦躁了，老实说他还算是个冷静的人，鬼知道为什么意见到这家伙所有的理智和智商全部将为负数“你要是没事，就赶紧从我眼前消失。”  
“你先别急，我是有事的。”雷米握住人的手腕直朝怀带“我查到有人带了批货要在你地盘上出手。”  
“……你都有能耐封我盘口，抓两个毒贩子的有什么难度？”  
“这不是你地盘么。”

你丫的现在倒想起这是我地盘了。

皮特罗在心里翻了个白眼，点点头算是答应了这事，反正他本来就讨厌那群卖白粉的老鼠。  
“好了，公事说完了，我们来聊聊私事。“雷米勾起唇角，把银发青年按在自己和吧台之间，引着他的手摸上自己胯间已经开始有了反应的部分，满意的看着他刷的红了脸。“怎么样，两个月没见，有没有想它？”  
“你是在说你那根又短又小的阴茎吗？不，一点不。”  
“你我都知道这不是真的。”听到这里雷米微微皱了皱眉头，手指已经灵巧的撬开了皮特罗的皮带，隔着内裤颇有技巧的玩弄起怀里人的性器，没两下就让刚才还一脸得意的人弓着腰轻喘。 布料磨蹭着敏感的顶端，快感层层堆积，“等等等等，我们刚才可是说好了不上床！”  
皮特罗想要拨开男人作恶的手却没了力气，只能虚握着那人的手腕。  
“我可没答应，再说了，我们现在也没在床上。”雷米根本不在意那人的拒绝，手上的动作时一刻也不停。“只是这样就不行了？你可退步了。”男人调侃着，收到了皮特罗凶狠的一记眼刀，想是若是可以，估计他会真的一刀捅过来。雷米倒是很懂得见好就收，眼看着把人招惹急了便禁了声，他弯下身子，拽下纯白的底裤，凑近青年的胯间用鼻尖去拱那已经有了反应的物件，又引来一阵嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。皮特罗轻轻推搡着身下那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，指尖却不自觉的纠缠住那半长的棕发，一副欲拒还迎的样子，男人也丝毫不给他喘息的时间，张口含住他浅色的性器，慢慢的吞吐，舌尖沿着隆起的血管向下舔去，将每一处都照顾得极好，几个深喉便让皮特罗释放在他口中。一手顺着线条明朗的腰线游走，揉捏着那里的 每一处软肉。舌尖顺着小腹舔舐上棱角分明的腹肌，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个个深浅不一的痕迹，轻轻戳刺这小巧的肚脐，色气满满的模仿着性交的活动。另一首顺着紧绷的臀肉摸进那个紧闭的小口，只浅浅的没入了一个指节，两个月没人进入的小穴紧的不成样子，这让雷米不禁咂舌。

作为承受方的皮特罗可就没他那么好的兴致了，他本身就没什么耐心，雷米在情爱中的小把戏更是搞得他一肚子火气，他倚着刚及腰的吧台去踹那人的膝盖，却在他的挑逗下软了腰彻底跌进男人的控制里。他半自愿的和警察交换了一个吻，即使那是他的味道也让他觉得一阵反胃。  
“你…你行不行？”被他慢悠悠的动作折磨的没脾气的皮特罗抬起眼睛挑衅似的冲男人说道。  
雷米早就把这人的性子摸了个通透，越是挑衅，就越是证明了他已经开始迫不及待。“别那么着急，你这里准备可不算完善，总需要做些什么不是。”男人一语双关，暗示性的将青年的脑袋向下压。皮特罗会意，愤愤的扯开他的腰带，拽下男人的内裤的时候通红的龟头弹在他上。

我现在后悔还来得及么？

皮特罗努力的张大嘴将男人的性器吞进口中，已经顶到了喉口却还有一小部分没有没有吞进，银发小子被顶的眼泪都涌了出来，那张小嘴又湿又热，雷米无法克制的稍微向前挺了挺胯 ，得到了一串抱怨似的呻吟。男人露出了个笑容，伸手轻轻拨开挡住青年额头的银白碎发，指尖划过他的眉眼，停留在被自己性器顶起一小块的脸颊上。皮特罗笨拙的挪动着舌头舔过柱身，这口活对雷米来说简直太小儿科了，但是当对方的舌头划过他的身体的时候还是让人气息加重。男人不由得紧按着他的后脑，蛮不讲理的顶着喉管，皮特罗被迫深喉到无法呻吟 ，喉咙反射性的收缩倒是及时的讨好了男人，爽的人头皮一阵发麻。雷米眉头一皱，好戏还在后面，怎么可以这么容易就放过眼前的人。他轻轻拍了拍人的脸颊低声道

“好了，吐出来吧。”  
得到这句话皮特罗总算如释重负的将口里的东西吐了出来，在雷米的引导下爬上吧台，双腿不自觉地缠上男人的腰，将自己展现给对方。  
“真是漂亮极了。”雷米吹了声口哨，手指按上会阴，在他的赞叹中，一点点的下挪至穴口，两根手指旋转的塞进两个月未使用过的后穴旋转扩张，持续深入猛地按上那敏感的前列腺。

“你！你别按着那里！…呜嗯”男人的动作成功的让皮特罗尖叫出声，刚发泄过一次的性器也再一次站了起来，紧贴着小腹，前段泥泞，透明的前液沾的四处都是。  
“嗯？别按哪里？” 雷米一副没听懂的样子 ，手指变本加厉的按压敏感的不行的地方甚至故意用修建的圆润的指甲去扣弄那块软肉，过大的刺激简直快把皮特罗逼疯了一般，他骂骂咧咧的控诉着男人的恶行，身体却是顺从的大开着。雷米喜欢这人的心口不一，这让他们之间的小游戏变得更有趣些，他依旧是不紧不慢的开拓着即将接纳他的地方，知道他觉得差不多的时候才抽出手指，换上自己的欲望，龟头不住地磨蹭着穴缝，将那里蹭的湿漉漉的却偏又不肯痛快的捅进去。

“尊敬的马克西莫夫先生，对于前一阵子我过分的行为，现在为您献上我胯下十五公分的歉意。”话音刚落，粗长的器具就破开肠壁，深埋进那个圆润的屁股里，然后毫不停留的开始大开大合的抽插。两个月没被进入过的家伙早就忘记了挨操是个什么滋味。猛地被这么进入胀痛夹杂着爽翻了的快感一起卷上大脑让皮特罗哭叫起来。

妈的，无赖！

被操的迷糊的人神志不清的想着，可口中却是除了呻吟一个完整的字眼都吐露不出来。身体不知廉耻的分泌出液体让男人的进出变得更加爽利方便。男人紧搂着他精瘦的腰肢进到得寸进尺的深度，但凡感受到皮特罗有躲闪的意图便掐着他的腰肏得更深。皮特罗努力的想把呻吟压制在喉咙里，男人却偏生不让他得逞，找着刁蛮的角度熨烫过他身体里的敏感点。就在皮特罗快要再一次登上高潮的时候，被雷米的手指生生的从天堂拽下地狱，青年被堵住铃口而止不住扭动的身体。

“答应我，以后就算再生气也不会在跑到我找不到的地方。”男人是那么认真，一副你不点头我就不松手的架势，皮特罗望着他一阵晃神，过了半晌才点了点头，男人吻奖赏似的落在他额头上，松开了手又抽送了几下，释放怀里人不断收缩的肉穴里，皮特罗把脑袋埋在男人怀里过了半晌才缓过劲来。

“喂，你可以滚出去了吧。”  
“刚才你吸得太紧了，重来一次。”  
“滚....你敢..唔啊....老子…老子迟早剁了你那玩意！！”  
“那受苦的可就是你了”

我去你妈的雷米勒博，老子和你势不两立！

———END———

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
